The Library
by Princess Ducky
Summary: Come in, sit down, grab a book and enjoy. The only rule in this library is to have fun! This is my responses to the Forum Wide Challenge on HPFC where I am proud to be a part of Ravenclaw. Please R&R. This collection is now COMPLETE!
1. Over

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_A/N: My First entry for the forum wide challenge on HPFC. My Prompt was _over_. My house, just to let you know, is Ravenclaw._

_

* * *

_

"It's over Luna. I can't do it. Evil has prevailed,"

"What is over Harry? You are making no probable sense,"

Harry faces Luna, an astonished look on his face. He can't contain his shock and his disappointment. Harry was sure Luna, out of everyone would understand.

"The war. The battle. The fight. You know, the major one that is happening right at this very moment?"

Luna steps away from the edge of the balcony towards the discouraged boy.

"The battle has always been over. It is hanging overhead. It is casting the world in shadows and hiding away the joy. Why has it now just become over for you?"

"Not over in the sense of being above, Luna. Over in the sense of finished. Done. Complete. Ended. Concluded and any other word that means all those things…"

Harry has since stepped forward right to the edge of the balcony. His arms are flailing wildly around and his face is growing tense. He turns and gazes back at Luna with his emerald orbs radiating in the darkness of the night. Luna, unperturbed stares straight back at him her normally ice blue eyes becoming as deep as the deepest of seas. Harry stumbles backwards but holds her eyes within his.

"The battle has never been over in that sense. That is the destined next. The now is the battle stays overhead but we will end it soon. Then it will be over,"

Harry turns and breaks the hold of her blue depths. Looking out into the starry sky he spies the Dog Star. A single crystalline tear rolls down his cheek and he feels a soft hand wipe it away.

"I just want it to be over Luna. I'm not strong enough. I'm not good enough. All I want to do is to go home and yet I don't have a home. I want to be normal. I want to just be me,"

Harry is sobbing now. He's fallen to his knees and is begging not only to Luna but also to the gods and the sky. Luna crouches and gently lifts his head. Slowly she tugs him to his feet and ever so carefully wraps her arms around his body. Harry clings to her like a lifeline and Luna just holds him. Eventually she lets him go and Harry looks back at the Dog Star, silently thanking it, and the heavens for providing him with such a great person to guide and hold him. He turns to Luna again and places a kiss on her forehead. It is a kiss of what is to come, a kiss of the next, a kiss of what is to be.

The moment is soon broken however, by Hermione, a knowing and regretful look on her face, hastening into the cool night air.

"Harry, they are here. It is now time. We are congregating in the Great Hall. Come quickly, there is no time to waste."

A last glance back at the pair Hermione leaves them in peace. Leaving as quickly as she arrived.

"It is time Harry?"

"It is time Luna. The battle is hung overhead and the shadows are in place. Soon the war will be over, let us fight the shadow and the world will once again be light and full of joy. Let it all be _over_."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R_


	2. Riddles

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to JKR.

**Info: **For the Forum Wide Challenge on HPFC. Entry number 2. House is Ravenclaw. The two characters I used were Rowena Ravenclaw and Helena Ravenclaw.

**A/N: **I didn't do very well on the last challenge and I would like to apologise to my fellow Ravenclaws for that. Consistent 2/5's is not good. However I understand the marks, and honestly I didn't like it myself :) Thank you to the judges for giving me some feedback that I took on and hopefully used to make my writing better, I hope I did better on this one. Also I got my Mum to read over this so big hugs to her! One last note, my characterisation of Helena is loosely based on canon and also around my own beliefs of what I think she should be right, so not everything in here will be canon compliant.

-:-

I was always envious of my mother's wisdom. I was never as clever as she was, something I was reminded of every day.

-:-

_The more you take, the more you leave behind. What are they?_

-:-

Rowena Ravenclaw had strict rules. She would always say, "When you leave the confines of the castle you must always inform me where you are going."

I would ask her what would happen if I didn't. She just simply told me that I would regret it.

Immediately I set out to break that rule. I left the castle walls and ran into the snow-covered fields surrounding my home. I darted around unladylike, something that would horrify my mother, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I cared about was the fact I finally did one better than her, the famous Rowena Ravenclaw. However, I wasn't out for much more than five minutes before she found me.

Whilst being dragged back to the castle I questioned her as to how I was found so quickly. Her answer was short and sharp.

"Footprints."

I regretted not telling her where I was going that evening.

-:-

_What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it?_

-:-

I was never capable of sitting still. Even when my mother oh-so eloquently told me to _sit down and shut up. _I could not. I felt the world was so full of wonder that I just had to see everything. I would speak at a million miles an hour trying to learn everything I could, and tell everyone what I knew. I think I was trying to prove that I could be like my mother, despite what everyone else thought.

Once I stumbled into the Great Hall for lunch later than everyone else. I tripped as I entered through the doors and let out a loud noise, it pierced the peace of the room as fast as a star shoots across the night sky. Instantly I apologised and began a long ramble as to why I was late, then I realised everyone was looking at me. I started to apologise again but my mother cut me off.

"Silence, my dear child, is a blessing."

I never spoke much again.

-:-

_What belongs to you, but is mostly used by others?_

-:-

When I was younger I was proud of my name. Helena, derived from the name Helen, means light, and to carry on the name of Ravenclaw was my favourite thing in the world.

Now I hate my name and the expectations that come with it. I will meet someone new and they will ask for my name. When I tell them, they always assume that I am as bright as my mother and will ask me a question. I just tell them never to assume anything, that it makes an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me_. They are always taken aback and walk away, muttering in disgust.

I would head back to my mother and hear the sound I came to dread most out of her mouth.

"Helena Ravenclaw!"

-:-

_Until I am measured, I am not known. And yet how you miss me, when I have flown._

-:-

I needed to get away and become my own, brilliant person, so I put together the plot to steal the famous Ravenclaw diadem. Eventually, I was successful and I ran away. I lost track of the days, I was finally brighter, smarter, more intelligent than my mother and I was finally happy.

Or so I believed.

One day I was found by a reminder of my past, a spurned lover. He told me that I was needed back in the castle, that my mother was dying and she wanted to see me. I refused and a fight ensued. He stabbed me and I could feel I was going to die. He was distraught at the thought of the fact that he was the one who killed me, his love, and desperately asked if I had any last requests.

I asked him to hide the diadem in the tree behind me; it was the bane and joy of my existence, it just had to go. I didn't want it to ruin any more lives like it ruined mine. I managed to stay alive to see that my final request was carried out and I then succumbed to the darkness.

I awoke to a darkened room and felt lighter than ever before. I saw my mother on the bed. She looked old and frail and evidently she was surprised to see me, her eyes wide in shock. It was at that point in time that I realised I was a ghost, I had not moved on. I hovered by her bedside until she had passed away and then floated into the hallowed halls of the home I had known for most of my life.

I was destined to stay there for eternity.

-:-

**A/N: **Please R&R!


	3. Expected

House: Ravenclaw

Set Used: Two

Note: This is horrendously late so the judges are deducting marks. I apologize for that (internet and computer problems = fail) and for the writing, it's not the best ever.

-:-

I lay in bed just staring at the flickering candlelight. The orange glow illuminated the room creating an ethereal feeling. I felt dizzy, my mind was in overdrive, something was wrong but I didn't know what.

Cautiously I climb out of bed and draw the curtains. The sky is a bright blue and the sun was shining high up, encompassed by the white, fluffy clouds. The birds are singing loudly and the grass below is lush and as green as green ever was. The sounds of joy from the grounds made my heart sink deeper and deeper in my chest.

Stumbling over to my dresser I set out to dress myself for the day, each item of clothing dark and dreary, subtly expressing my feelings on this particular day. A day supposed to be of joy and happiness. A day my life ends. Taking a second to breath I blew out my candle. Extinguishing that flame extinguished any positive feelings within me. That flame represented my peace and pleasure in life. Now all that is left is my misery.

Without a glance back at what was one there, I made my way out of the room. The coldness of the halls of once a once exceptional place took what warmth that I had left and sucked it into the wide expanses of the castle.

On my path to the Great Hall I noticed all the damages caused by the historic Battle of Hogwarts. Fought on the second of May, the battle lives on in the minds of all witches and wizards. That battle was the source of many losses and only a few wins. That was day the dark lord ruling over us was defeated. That was the day we lost our savior, and more importantly my best friend.

Quietly entering the Great Hall on this second of May, I take my place at the head table with all the other Professors. Minerva looks at me from the golden chair in the middle of the table as I sit next to her. Her jade coloured eyes say it all. _Are you sure?_

My muddy coloured eyes reflect back my painful answer. _It's expected._

Minerva stands and before she speaks, then takes one last glance back at me.

"Students of Hogwarts. I regret to inform you that today is the last time Professor Granger will be seen as the deputy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

She pauses while the students whisper among themselves. My stomach lurches at what will come next but it must be done. I close my eyes tightly and clasp my hands in one another.

"Tomorrow Professor Granger leaves to fulfill some personal dreams of hers, and her late friends."

She resumes her seat and I stand and smile at the students while they applaud me for what I have done at the school. After all, it's what's expected.

-:-

Please R&R


	4. Rumours

Disclaimer: I don't own it. No matter what you want to think, that is the truth.

A/N: My hard drive is fixed. And doubled in size. Yay! Hopefully that means no more late entries for this fic and the comp. This weeks challenge was to write a love fic with a character given to you and another character of your choice, with the specification that they can't be in your house (AKA- Ravenclaw). I was given Lucius Malfoy and I chose Narcissa to pair him with. I really hope I did them justice. I actually kind of like this entry so please let me know what you think.

**Quick Info: Challenge: 4, House: Ravenclaw, Given Character: Lucius Malfoy, Chosen Character: Narcissa Malfoy**

Enjoy

-:-

It all began with my fifth year at school. I was a year younger than Lucius and classified within the walls of Slytherin as being "highly desirable". In the winter of that year Headmaster Dumbledore sprung a surprise on the school, a Yule ball would be held on the eve of the 25th. This announcement caused a large amount of students going crazy attempting to find dates to what would be the dance of the year.

Whilst all of this was going on, there were rumours being generated everywhere and then being circulated around the school. The most popular rumour was that Lucius Malfoy was preparing to ask someone to the dance. He denied it but no one believed him. The next day I was not surprised at all when he requested that I accompany him to the dance. I graciously accepted, as that was what was expected of me. I went to the dance with the expectation of being bored to death. I did not expect that I would enjoy myself. I did not expect to leave the dance with a new boyfriend. But I suppose we should always expect the unexpected as that was what happened.

We were happy for years. After leaving school we got married in a large celebration of the joining of the Black and Malfoy families. Throughout that year Lucius and I heard more rumours of a growing dark force. A force ready to take the wizarding world out of the hands of the mudbloods and back into the hands of the purebloods where it belonged. After searching for a while he eventually was marked by the Dark Lord. He went off me after that.

Our dates stopped happening. Talking to each other ceased to exist. Even our sex life went down the drain. For weeks I assumed he was having an affair with another women, and, after a while I realised he wasn't. The Dark Lord was consuming all his time.

It was lonely in the manor with only house-elves for company. I had nothing to do all day. I wanted Lucius back. I wanted someone with me. I tried everything. I tried talking to him but he just didn't say anything back. I tried cooking dinner for him but he just didn't turn up. In a last, desperate attempt of reconnecting with him I put on my sexiest lingerie and cornered him as he was preparing for bed. He crushed my heart, my hopes and my dreams that night when he turned me down.

Years went by with no real contact from Lucius. I had nearly given up hope when he came home one day and gave me a kiss. That night my dreams and hope was reignited and they burned bright for weeks after. For what seemed like a lifetime, Lucius treated me like his queen. A month after that we found out we had been blessed with a baby. We were ecstatic and the atmosphere throughout the manor was a joyful one. Soon after Draco came into the world. A year later the Dark Lord was gone.

The manor for fourteen years after that was a place of joy and full of Lucius' love. As unseen as it was to others, it was obvious to us.

Then I heard a horrible roumour.

Soon the rumour was proven. _He _was back.

I prepared myself to lose his love again.

-:-

Please R&R


	5. Tears

**A/N: **And it's back. I missed the challenge for the last week and so when we got this one I had to write it straight away. Big hugs to Chaucolai, Kitty1612 and bananabrainz (who's new to fanfic, but not to my writing) for betaing for me. They're all my beat friends and did an amazing job (at least I think so).

**Qiuck Info: Challenge: 5, House: Ravenclaw, Characters: Ron/Hermione, Characters Houses: Gryffindor, Inspiration: See below, shown in italics. **

-:-

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_-How to Save a Life, The Fray_

_-:-_

I know it was coming. And when she asks me to sit down I can't pretend otherwise. That doesn't stop the hurt.

"We can't do this anymore," she begins calmly, equally so, I ask why.

"Because Ron, you are forcing me to be something I'm not. I need to have a career, a life and someone who will support me through that. You aren't supporting me at all,"

Her voice is raised now and I can see the signs that indicate she is going to blow, but I just can't bring myself to do anything. I need to see where this is going.

"Every fucking thing we do is about you. When we go out, it's to where you want to go. When we hang out with friends it's because you fucking suggested it. I can't remember the last fucking time I spent with _my_ friends by _my_self. I can't remember the last time I did something I wanted to!"

She's in tears. I reach out a hand to comfort her but she smacks it away. I begin to speak but she stops me. Her voice is soft and heartbroken.

"I'm sick and tired of it all Ron. I love you. I love you so freaking much but all we ever do is argue. If by some miracle we're not arguing, we're sitting in silence or we're with friends. We don't have any time to ourselves anymore. Who are we trying to kid here? This has been over for a long time now and we've just refused to accept it. All I'm doing now is the inevitable,"

She takes a deep breath and glances down at her hands, before meeting my gaze.

"Goodbye Ron."

She stands and walks out the door, leaving behind the life we created together. All I can do is just sit there, frozen in shock. I cannot believe what just happened. Suddenly, I come to my senses and get up to chase after her.

"Hermione, HERMIONE! Wait. Are you sure that there is nothing I can do? I love you so much and I want to make this work. I will go to the moon and back to fix this. Just tell me what I can do."

I'm begging her, just about ready to get onto my knees. She turns and looks at me. I can see that her brown eyes are filled with pity and sorrow, partially reflecting my own blue orbs. Her face is damp with tears and she's shaking ever so slightly.

"Nothing,"

Her voice is so soft anyone else would strain to hear what she is saying, yet I can hear her perfectly.

"There is absolutely nothing you can do Ron, not anymore. I love you. God, I will always love you but you missed your chance."

My breath caught at her words and my heart races faster than I ever though possible. A million thoughts are running through my head and eventually I manage to stammer one out.

"Can we at least remain friends?"

This is my one last desperate try, hoping with all my heart that I can still see her. Even if we're not together I still need to be able to see her. Her look and reply said it all.

"I'm sorry."

I feel my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces as I watch my love, my best friend, walk out of my life. I collapse to the floor and feel a single tear slide down my cheek. She spares one last glance back at me and then disappears forever. For hours after I just sit on that floor, staring at the empty space where she was, knowing, in my heart and in my head, that there was nothing I could have done.

-:-

Hope you enjoyed, please R&R.


	6. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and anything related to it.

**A/N: **I don't like it. I really don't like it, but I've been sitting in front of my laptop for hours upon hours just staring at a blank screen and not having any ideas. I eventually came up with this, but it's not going to get any better. So, yeah.

**Quick Info: Challenge: 6, House: Ravenclaw, Character Used: Justin Finch-Fletchly (Hufflepuff), Missing Moment: Time of his petrification. **

-:-

It was just another day. Herboblogy had been cancelled and I was walking up to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry Potter. Everything was as normal as it could have been at a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I ran into the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, and I told him I was going to apologise to Harry. That I didn't really think he set the snake on me, despite the way I acted when it happened and what my fellow Hufflepuff's believed. We talked for a while and then just walked, and floated, along in comfortable silence. We passed the library and I rolled my eyes when I heard Ernie, Hannah and the others discussing Harry again. They'd been doing it for weeks.

I thought about it but decided not to stop to talk to them, I continued on, determined to find Harry. If I had just stopped there my life would be totally different. I later found out that Harry had been in there looking for me. I wish I had stopped there, knowing what happened next.

Nearly Headless Nick and I made our way up the stairs onto the fifth floor. We went along, about half way, before I noticed the spiders. There were hundreds of spiders scuttling out if the windows, into doorways and dark spaces.

The next sequence of events took place in a split second. Nearly Headless Nick gasped and I turned to look. I saw the ghost, black not transparent, and through the smoke he was emitting, I saw a pair of big, yellow, hazy looking eyes. I then saw black.

The next thing I knew was I was in the hospital wing, after being in a coma, petrified, for months. That what has petrified me was a basilisk, and that Harry Potter had killed it. I fainted.

As I said. It was just another day. A day that changed my life.

-:-

Please R&R and let me know what you thought.


	7. Jasmines

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**A/N: **It's the end of the competition. I'm really going to miss this, it's pushed me out of my comfort zone a million times and I learnt a lot about myself. I now know that I don't write Hermione very well, my Luna is good (although that may change) and I'm really really good at founders era stories. Now, enough of the depressing ramblings and onto the story, enjoy

**Quick Info: Challenge: 7, House: Ravenclaw, Paring Given: George/Luna, Canon Pairings Broken: Angelina/George**

-:-

It all began on the 9th anniversary of the battle at Hogwarts. May 2nd was one of the days of the year I lived to dread.

Losing a sibling was hard, as proved by my family, but losing your twin, the other half of you, was harder still. Every time I looked into the mirror, all I saw was him. When Fred was alive I smiled constantly, now I smile very little. My son gives me happiness but other than him, I lack happiness in my life. Angelina tries, she tries hard, but we've lost our spark.

My happiness came back that night; a sparkle came into my life in the form of an angel. Luna Lovegood.

-:-

All she did was come and sit next to me on the top of the astronomy tower. She just sat there and we stared at the night sky together. Our families were in the Great Hall, celebrating the defeat of the dark lord and mourning the loss of the good, yet all we could do was look at the stars and the moon.

"The stars make me feel closer to Daddy. The moon makes me feel closer to Mum,"

Her voice startled me out of a trance that I didn't know I was in. Her voice was enchanting and I couldn't help but to listen.

"I know the feeling of loss. It may not be the same as yours but it's there all the same. You can make it through George. I feel it,"

Her words touched me like none others had. That was the night I finally put Fred to rest. I stood to leave and headed towards the door. Suddenly I stopped and turned and walked back towards Luna. I reached out a hand and stroked her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered before I did something that I both do and don't regret. I leant down and kissed her, and she kissed me back. Her lips were soft and gentle. Her hair was the finest silk She had the smell of jasmine surrounding her being. She was simply lovely. I saw fireworks and sparks behind my eyelids. I felt a passion that I had never felt before. The moment quickly ended when Luna pulled away.

"We can't do this, you have a wife, a son," Luna's voice was uncharacteristically shaky and regretful. "We shouldn't… we shouldn't…"

I stopped her muttering with another kiss. "We'll be careful, I promise." I told her and leaned in to capture her lips with my own again.

And that was the start of a long affair.

-:-

We began meeting in the dead of night, always in the field behind The Burrow, heading towards Luna's house. At first it would only be for a fraction of an hour, but the amount of time spent out there gradually grew until we were spending whole nights together.

Contrary to popular belief, our relationship was never just physical. We spent our fair share of time kissing, and more, but countless hours were spent just talking, and looking up at the stars. Our relationship grew from just a fling, to full out love.

We spent two years together. Never meeting during the day and always meeting at night. We had two years together before it all fell apart. That night was one of the worst of my life.

-:-

"Why can't we announce us to the world Luna? I love you and I want to share it with everyone. Let me leave Angie, let me marry you,"

I reached out and grabbed onto my angels arms. She pulled away.

"George. Sweet George, you can't leave your wife. You have a child together. I've loved our time with one another but I've always known it will have to end. I love you,"

She reached out and drew me into a kiss. A kiss of longing and passion, and a kiss of farewell. That was to be our last kiss together.

"Goodbye George."

Luna turned and left me sitting alone in that field. I let out one lone tear before heading home to my wife and child.

As I entered my house I found Angelina sitting up waiting for me. When she saw me she immediately stood and ran to my arms. She gave a big hug and a kiss.

"I'm pregnant George! We're going to have another baby!" She gave me another hug and whispered into my chest. "I love you."

I muttered back, "I love you too," but that whole time all I could think about was that Angie smelt like chocolate, instead of jasmines.

Another tear slipped down my face and I quickly reached up to swipe it away. The tear was for what could have been but I had to think about the now. I squeezed Angelina and picked her up, "come on, let's go celebrate." I carried her to our room and that night I made love to my wife.

It didn't feel right. It never felt right. Only Luna ever felt right.

From that day forward I lived my life with my wife and two beautiful children. However, on the night of the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts I go to the field behind The Burrow, and cry for the loss of my angel, for the loss of the jasmines and the loss of what could have been.

-:-

It's all over! *sniff sniff* I'm going to miss this competition, so for me, please R&R one last time.


End file.
